No Place Like Heaven Right!
by Lunareaper
Summary: Akihito wins a weekend for two at a resort. WARNING: I have no idea where this story is going.XP
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I, unfortunetly, do not own the viewfinder characters.

Warnings: I have no idea where this story is going! XP

Pairing: AsamixAki (I may decide to have a few more pairings show up later on though...)

Akihito let a sigh spill out of his lips. Soft white sheets engulfed his body. The wind blew in from the opened doors on the balcony but, before the breeze could reach the room's occupant it was stopped by the thin see threw covering that surrounded the bed in a cocoon of pure white. Through lazy eyes Akihito watched the covering dance in the wind. He buried himself even deeper into the bed's first layer. "_It's like a dream! Awww, I'm in heaven!" _A satisfied smile was clearly visible on the boy's lips. This was like an invitation to the man standing in the shadows at the entrance to the bedroom. Unknown to the body currently wiggling around in the bed a pair of golden scheming eyes were inspecting him from head to toe.

"Enjoying yourself?" the comment broke the peaceful silence. To Akihito it broke more than the silence, it completely shattered his mood. Instead of a frown though he showed a little pout that wouldn't look anymore appropriate on a little kid. "I was!" he shouted a little too loud for the closed space they were in. He muttered some curses underneath his breath but, he was soon back to cuddling up in the sheets. _"This would almost be perfect if sour face over there would lighten up." _Akihito mentally shoved the other thought that had sprung up in his mind,_ "At least he agreed to come along." _The thought came with a giddy feeling of happiness. Trying to ignore this, his thoughts wandered back to how he had gotten himself into this luxurious resort and spa with the businessman accompanying him.

_Flashback_

A phone rang in the distance, Akihito cursed the phone silently before he turned on his side to try and reach the object of annoyance but, something blocked his way. Before he could even identify the obstacle a question was said that froze the boy in place. "Hello?" A loud noise was heard on the other line of the phone that Asami was holding. _"My phone." _Akihito acted before Asami could answer to the shouting that could be heard from where he laid on the other side of him. Lunging for his cell phone the poor boy only missed by a few millimeters. A firm hand swiftly grabbed his arms and pulled him down back on the bed.

Asami smirked and positioning his pet's hands over his head he stared into the brown eyes that burned with outrage at being pinned downed. "Bastard!" He hissed as he feebly tried to escape the man's grasp. His attempts were stopped as Asami pressed his body against him. The pressure made it impossible to maneuver but, what made the pet finally stop his protest was the feel of naked skin against his own. "Akhito? Are you still there?" Akihito looked back at the phone then to Asami. A 

smiled played at the man's lips and his golden eyes burned with an emotion that was all to farmiliar to Akihito: lust. He snatched the phone up as Asami loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Kou, I just woke up." Unfazed by this Kou went on in his near screaming voice," So, who you gonna take with you? Maybe a good friend of yours?!" Kou hinted off but, Akihito only said," Huh?" Kou was unfazed by this as well and quickly explained without any questions as to why his friend hadn't heard him the first time around. "You know, to the resort! Man, I can't believe you won a prize by entering the contest!" At this Akihito had a vague memory when he was completely plastered and he and his friends had decided to enter into some lottery winning contest. The second prize had been a weekend stay for two at a resort that was nestled in a private park area in Kyoto.

Unconsciously the pet's eyes went to meet Asami's. The man in question had his arm propped up on his head and was absently smoking a cigarette. Disheveled jet black hair hovered near his eyes. Akihito silently inspected the other man with wonder. Anytime he stole a glance at the other he always found himself almost breathless. Asami's eyes lazily turned there attention to Akihito's. They stared at each other for a moment, each lost in there own thoughts about the other.

"Aki? Well, hey if you can't find anyone you know I am always here!" without waiting for a response he hung up. Suddenly realizing what he was doing the boy quickly looked down at the expensive bed sheets. The phone still absently up to his ear. Before he could stop himself his mouth started moving," Want to go with me?" he immediately regretted his words and his face turned a light shade of pink. Asami blew out smoke and took his time enjoying his lover squirm and blush. Did he even realize how cute and inviting he looked right now? "I have nothing planned for this coming up week." Akihito's head shot up at that, he blinked, not comprehending.

Asami pulled his pet to his side and before any protest could be made he locked his lips with his. "Uuuhhhhnnnn…A- Asami…" Asami nibbled at the boy's lower lip, he got a moan in response. Akihito pushed at the man's chest in vain. "Wait! We just did it you perverted bastard…" Skilled hands caressed Akihito's skin. The jolt of pleasure made him forget his words. At this point his skin had started to turned highly sensitive and the caresses left little prints behind that slowly faded back to there rightful color. Asami's tongue glided up the boy's neck and stopped at a tantalizing earlobe, he lightly nibbled and licked at it. His lover rolled over, Akihito's eyes were glassed over and searching for the warmth his mouth had lost only moments ago. Golden lust filled eyes met his. Before he could voice his need Asami took control of his mouth, easily sliding his tongue in between the 

slightly parted lips that were soft and inviting. "Mmm…" Akihito's hands grabbed at dark silky locks. A leg moved between his and he slowly complied by spreading his legs out further.

Saliva slipped out of the boy's mouth and Asami followed its journey down to a neck that had a bright red mark on it from their previous session of lovemaking, clearly marking what was his. The liquid stopped at a harened nipple which Asami slowly and torturously massaged. "Asami!" the hands that were entwined in his hair gently pushed him down clearly wanting him to attend to there owner's needs. Asami spared a glance at his pet's face. Akihito's head was tilted back with his eyes barely opened, the bright flushed cheeks were clearly visible. The hands in his hair tightened their hold, "Asami please, I need…."

Akihito was suddenly snapped back to reality when a knock sounded at the door. Blushing furiously he stood up and made his way to the entrance of the suite. _"Now who's the pervert?" _He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the embarrassing memory. _"I don't enjoy it one bit! It's his entire fault, he probably drugged me and…" _Akihito's ranting came to a halt. On his way to the suite's entrance he had glanced out the doors that led to the terrace in the living space. He stood there and his widened eyes took in the entire sight in front of him.

Asami was sitting in one of the balcony's chairs with his legs crossed and with a cigarette in hand. He was gazing out at the acres of untamed trees. Although it was officially a park that had belonged to a wealthy European family that had lost interest in it's captivating beauty and had thus decided to make a profit out of it by turning the huge mansion enclosed in it a resort the landscape could be better described as an enchanting forest rather than a mere park.

As eye catching as it was the landscape was not what had caught the keen eyes of the photographer. The sun poured out onto the terrace in rays and gave of a sort of glow to the objects that interjected its journey to the earth. Including a certain businessman who was elegantly seated in its path. The light gave Asami a kind of magical glow that made Akihito curse he didn't have camera. _"Like a god in all his glory…" _

The knocks at the door persisted and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the scene. Once his eyes were directed to the door the boy scolded himself. _"How could I ever think that demon was… like a god…" _Akihito found himself letting out a little dreamy sigh. Which he cut off immediately, as he opened the door it was too late to do anything about his face which felt hot to him. He could only imagine the deep red that was clearly visible on his face.


	2. Teaser

On the other side stood a well dressed man that couldn't be but, a few years older than Akihito. "Hi?" The man had a black ribbon around the collar of his shirt and a dark vest over that. He had an odd smile that seemed restrained but, still pleasant, in a creepy way.

"Hello, I'm the attendant on this floor and I would like to welcome you here to the Lilac Resort. If you need any assistance then please do not hesitate to call. As you will only be with us for two days we have prepared dinner for you at one of our popular restaurants. A staff member will come to get you around seven tonight, sir." The man did a brief bow and scurried down the hall with the same smile that had been in place since Akihito had opened the door. Akihito blinked. _That was interesting, is that how _all _the staff members were? _He wondered as he closed the door.

Shaking his head the photographer turned to search for the bathroom, he should clean up a bit from the trip. He had fallen asleep in the car that had driven them to the resort and his hair looked wild. The suite looked more like a pent house than a hotel room. He had to remind himself that he was at the resort on vacation but, if that were so then why did he bring Asami with him, the most stressful thing in his life?

Akihito's mouth dropped as he took his first look at the bathroom. It was HUGE! The shower took up a good chuck of the corner and wall on his right and in the back the marble bathing tub looked like a Jacuzzi! It could easily hold over five people. A nice image of Asami flashed in the young man's mind. A nice, nude and wet image.

A hand covered his mouth as a muffled choke came out. If he wasn't careful he might get a nose bleed…

_**smiles Oookay I thought about giving you all a whole update but I had too much work to do sooo this is kinda like a little teaser. I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story and I'll update as soon as I can! (Maybe next weekend…)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Akihito only took a few moments to actually consider his options. A dip in the Jacuzzi tub or a shower, the tub looked sooo inviting. A glance from the clock told him that he didn't have enough time though. So, with a dramatic sigh Akihito took a quick shower, it wasn't as good as the marble tub but, it was still nice enough. As he started across the main area of the suite, Akihito glanced out to the open area to find Asami still there, with a cell phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

_Of course. _He thought a little bitter. He didn't like politicians for a very good reason, Asami wasn't an exception. A small voice in the photographer's head protested but, he squashed it down as he picked through his bag of clothes. He had two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts a blue and gray one, and after digging deep enough found that he had a button down striped shirt as well. It wasn't really formal but, it was all he had.

A glance at the clock told him he had about ten minutes before seven o'clock. Akihito glanced at the bed, then to the balcony. He couldn't see outside from where he stood but, he guessed the other man was still busy on the phone. Without hesitation he flung himself on the covers, the soft fabric muffling the sound as he hit the sheets. Something of a purr came from deep in Akhito's throat as he buried himself in the soft cloth.

A breeze was still coming in from the open windows and it added to the relaxed atmosphere. If Akihito didn't know any better he would have sworn he was dreaming as his eye lids closed. It was really nice.

A sudden dip at the edge of the bed should have been the first warning. The sudden pressure over him should have been the second but; definitely the hand that was slowly making its way down his stomach was the last. Akihito was too far gone in dream land though. Asami leaned in closer to the sleeping figure. He hovered there for well over a minute. Then he bit down on Akihito's ear.

"What the fu-"his cry was cut of as his mouth was invaded with Asami's tongue. Confused and dazed the smaller man froze as his brain took in the situation, a slow process. The pleasure broke through to his mind first and he before Akihito knew it he was kissing back. A sound of satisfaction came from Asami as his hands went to hold his young lovers' hips.

"Asami…"he wrapped his hands around the other's neck and Asami deepened the kiss further.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. The two on the bed stilled there movements. The knocking came again. A giggle escaped Akihito's lips. The kiss had left him a little giddy but, as he caught the look on Asami's face his giggles ceased.

"Can I help you?" Asami had gotten to the door first; he probably wouldn't do anything to the poor man…

The little doorman seemed a bit shocked to see Asami. The word had gotten around that the contest winner was a young man who was quite cute looking; this man was certainly not cute. "I-I'm here to escort you to dinner sir." The doorman still had a shocked expression on his face.

"We'll be down in a little bit." Asami then slammed the door.

**_It's little late and I apologies, school is a real bitch sometimes and the anime con it next weekend... maybe I'll have another chappy up before then... _**


End file.
